1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rubber composition having improved rubber properties. More particularly, it relates to a rubber composition which is excellent in resistance to reversion in the vulcanization step and is excellent in such rubber properties as resistance to thermal degradation and resistance to deterioration due to flex cracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, increasingly higher levels of mechanical properties and heat resistance than before have come to be required for rubber goods such as tires and belts.
It has been known for a long time for improving the mechanical properties of rubber to use a large amount of sulfur as a cross-linking agent to increase the cross-linking density. However, the use of a large amount of sulfur has a serious defect in that is gives rise to a severe reversion in the vulcanization step and a marked decrease in resistance to heat and resistance to flex cracking in vulcanized rubbers, although it improves such mechanical properties of vulcanized rubber as hardness and tensile strength.
To obviate such a defect of sulfur cross-linking, there has been also proposed a method of adding a bismaleimide compound to a sulfur vulcanization system containing dibenzothiazyl disulfide (MBTS) or tetramethylthiuram disulfide (TMTD). However, though the use of this method can correct the above-mentioned defect to some extent, the improvement is not yet fully satisfactory. Moreover, the method have difficulties in that since it requires a large amount of costly bismaleimide compounds it leads to a marked increase in cost of rubber compounds and further that when a vulcanization accelerator of sulfenamide type, which is used chiefly for tires and the like in rubber industry, is used in place of MBTS or TMTD the effect of addition of bismaleimide compound is hardly observed, so that vulcanization accelerators which can be used in combination with bismaleimide compounds are limited to those giving a short scorch time such as MBTS and TMTD, and consequently it can be used only in a limited field such as the manufacture of footwears.
Thus, prior art rubber compositions are not simultaneously satisfactory in such properties as scorching stability, resistance to reversion, resistance to thermal degradation, and resistance to deterioration due to flex cracking.
In view of these circumstances, the present inventors have made an extensive study to obtain rubber compositions which, in all the sulfur vulcanization systems including those containing sulfenamide type accelerators, show an excellent resistance to reversion in vulcanization step and exhibit excellent rubber properties including resistance to thermal degradation and resistance to flex cracking. As a result, it has been found that a rubber composition comprising natural rubber and/or synthetic rubber compounded with a bismaleimide compound represented by the general formula (I), a sulfenamide compound represented by the general formula (II), a dithiophosphoric acid compound represented by the general formula (III), which are mentioned later, and sulfur, or a rubber composition comprising natural rubber and/or synthetic rubber compounded with a bismaleimide compound represented by the general formula (I) mentioned later, an aromatic carboxylic acid anhydride, sulfur and/or a sulfur donor and vulcanization accelerators can, for the first time in all the sulfur vulcanization systems including those containing sulfenamide type accelerators, give mechanical properties which are in no way inferior to those obtainable by using a large amount of sulfur and further show markedly improved properties including resistance to reversion, resistance to heat aging, and resistance to flex cracking, the insufficiency of which properties has been the defect of sulfur vulcanization. This invention has been achieved on the basis of above findings.